The basic objective of this research is to determine the structures of biologically important compounds. Knowledge of such structures will contribute to our understanding of the mechanisms involved in the basic biochemical processes within the cell. The structures of interest will be crystallized and their structures determined from single crystal x-ray diffraction data. Other physical techniques common in chemical laboratories will be used in the purification and preparation of the compounds under investigation.